paramorefandomcom-20200213-history
Paramore Wiki
The Paramore Wiki 'is a free, public and collaborative encyclopedia dedicated to the American alternative rock band, Paramore. This site is made for many Paramore fans created by Paramore fans, so We are an open, welcoming, community, so do not be afraid to help out around here! Ss_(2014-01-29_at_06.12.10).png|The Records Aren't Over!|linktext=Paramore is still doing records! Find more at http://recordsetter.com/Paramore Paramore,_Ain't_It_Fun_Single_cover.png|Ain't It Fun to Listen?|link=Ain't It Fun|linktext=The official record breaking new music video is out! Daydreaming.png|Daydream With Paramore!|link=Daydreaming|linktext=The 'Daydreaming' music video is out! ParamoreRedBackground.jpg|Read About Paramore|link=Paramore Ain't It Fun is planned as the third single for the album "Paramore", which is the bands forth studio album. It was said to be released to radio on August 28th, 2013 to radio only, however that was untrue, it did chart in places like the United Kingdom, Ireland, and Australia beforehand. It was officially released to US Top 40 radio on February 11th, 2014. Nothing has been said about alternative, or rock radio however. "Now" is the only song from the album to chart on alternative radio, and the only one that has been confirmed as even being released to it. A music video for 'Ain't It Fun' was originally filmed before 'Daydreaming' was and was supossed to be released before 'Daydreaming' was, but the video was scrapped because Paramore did not like how the music video was taking place. It was later reshot (check the video above) and released on YouTube at January 29, 2014. 'Read more... All pages can be edited and you are welcome to and contribute to this wiki. Everyone is free to create a new page or edit an . If you have any questions about the wiki or helping out, you can ask one of the wikis administrators. ---- We are currently editing articles and files since April 2012. ---- Admins • • • • Help pages' • • Sandbox • Wiki tutorial ---- width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create New Article * If you want to experiment with editing a wiki, please do it in a , not in articles. * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the page. * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various articles by expanding them. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * If you want to experiment with editing a wiki, please do it in a , not in articles. Which is your favourite song from the Paramore album? Still into you Ain't it fun Grow up Daydreaming * All We Know is Falling, Riot!, Brand New Eyes, The Final Riot!, Live in the UK 2008, The Summer Tic EP, Singles Club EP, Paramore (album) * Tour News Visit or special 'goals' page to get weekly updates on what we are trying to work on to improve our community! This can be found in the 'Recent Edits' page or click the following link: http://paramore.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner Category:Mainpage templates Category:Browse